1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display apparatuses. More particularly, example embodiments relate to multi-display apparatuses including a coupled plurality of display panels to realize a large screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multi-display apparatus may include a plurality of display panels coupled to each other to realize one large screen. A large television for realizing a large screen by connecting a plurality of cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”) may be one example of a multi-display apparatus.
A multi-display apparatus may include unit display panels which are generally coupled in a line or as a mosaic shape. That is, a plurality of unit display panels may be disposed in the line or as the mosaic shape to realize a multi-screen. Each of the unit display panels may include a display region disposed in a center portion of the unit display panel and displaying an image, and a non-display region adjacent to and surrounding the display region. Therefore, when the unit display panels are coupled as mentioned above, an image at a joint between two unit display panels may be not smoothly connected or displayed, and may appear disconnected.